Paul and Suze in New York
by LolaBeth
Summary: Theres a party, return of jack, Rich and hot paul and sassy suze. How Suze and paul relationship builds, then drops her. And on the verge of break up Jesse re-enters and saves Suze. But can Suze forget Paul...


Darlings, this is an ALL Paul and Suze story Darlings, this is an ALL Paul and Suze story. Coz I just hate Jesse. And believe he ruined the mediator story. Viva Paul et Suze.

Chapter1.) Reunion

"Hey people, has anyone seen my new Prada sling backs!" I yelled walking into the kitchen in my new black Gucci nightgown.

It's me, Suze Simons, all time best mediator and shifter. Well Father Dom was pretty good, but he's retired now. Well according to David he has. Fortunately I'd gotten into Princeton, I KNOW ME SUZE SIMONS! I KNOW! I got an English major and now I'm a journalist for Harpers Bazaar!

So I moved in with CeeCee and Adam (Who are now married) It's been obvious all along that my darlings were made for each other. Unfortunately Jesse left me to got Harvard, he's doing something to do with history about olden day California, yeah YAWN! We lost contact ages ago when I realised how boring he was. I mean my whole high school life consisted of him, oh and that HUGE crush I had on Paul Slater. Talking about Paul, he became an Investment banker (well he was pretty clever at math). Oh, but Paul did inherit all of mommy and daddy's business, yeah the Slater's owned a shipping business. No wonder they were loaded! Not that Paul and me stayed in contact after he left for Yale, no Brad's wife, Kelly told me. Kelly still talks to him. Yeah SHOCKARAMA! Kelly Prescott married my brother, who became a rock star. Yeah dopey learnt to sing and make a band, now he earns billions of dollars. And Kelly's a goldigger… Well Kelly doesn't have to work ever again. They're kids, Sygun (He's 4) and Sonia-Kelly (She's 3) are taken care of by their nanny. Though they tend to come and visit their Auntie Suze a lot. Not that I haven't got enough kids trouble with Adam junior, Adam and ceecee's son. We live on fourth avenue, me, ceecee , Adam, and Adam live.

Unfortunately for me I don't have a place to live so I'm paying half the rent of this place, which is fine for Adam because CeeCee has no work currently.

Right now, I've lost my Prada sling backs which I NEED for the Prada party tonight. Hence why I'm dressed in a short black Prada dress.

"Well I don't know, anyway you've got a whole wardrobe full. Don't you think it's time you got your own place?" ceecee asked walking in from her bedroom with Adam Junior behind her holding a melting Popsicle.

A whole wardrobe full of OLD Prada shoes, wearing them would be social suicide! "You're 26 for god sake, unmarried, you don't have your own apartment or life. It's all about fashion for you isn't it. Even Brad's made something of his life. And you're living on fourth avenue, when you've got money for Madison or Fifth or Park avenue!" ceecee snapped grabbing a Prada bag from the living room with my darling sling backs. Someone was in a foul mood. Anyway I used to have my own place when I was a lawyer. My law career lasted 5 years in which Jesse had come back to live with me. Before realising it just wasn't working. And I had given up law for fashion. And so what if I'm 30, only last week I dumped Andy and he was only 22. So I may be 30, but young guys want to date me, Ha ceecee. But seeing as I'm living under her roof I should show her somewhat bit of respect.

And when my 90,000 a year wages rises I will buy my own apartment.

"Thanks CeeCee darling, don't wait for me, I might even move in with a random guy. Love you Adam." I said walking out in my new sling backs. I could hear CeeCee sigh. Main reason I'm not tying myself into a married life is so that I don't become like poor CeeCee, I mean Adams in Barbados at a a friend Bachelor party and she's stressing out about what she's going to cook him when he comes back next month! Personally I would be out partying. Oh, unmarried life is soooo swell. I quickly hailed a cab and got to the plaza. Obviously I was on the list and got ticked of and sent right in.

"Susanna," said Marian the Vogue journalist a.k.a big bad wolf as my boss puts it. Anyone from Vogue is bad. "Oh darling," I said politely air kissing her. Ha, I'm so going to get a better story than her. She looks UGLY with her long red curls and LAST SEASONS Prada dress.

"Suzie De Silva?" someone said from behind me. De Silva? It's probably Jesse playing a "joke"

"Suze Simons." I corrected Jesse and turned around to greet him. But instead of Jesse the guy in the black Prada tux and hot tan was PAUL FREAKING SLATER!! He was hotter than he was in the eleventh grade and still really muscular, it was visible beneath the shirt of his tux. Did I mention he was HOT!! "Why did he leave you?" Paul asked grabbing a flute of Krug and handing it to me. "Yes, you got a problem with that Paul? What are you doing here at a fashion show?" I demanded dragging him to the bar. What I need some quite, I've got to hear his explanation.

"I got invited, who's ships take Prada clothes around the world? So who are you with? He asked gingerly. I would call that desperate. Though I doubt a hot guy like him can be categorized as desperate. If only I'd dated him back at high school we might even be married. "Look. Paul, I'm not married, or seeing anyone o.k. I don't believe in marriage or engagements!" I snapped he only laughed and ordered himself a gin ant tonic. He paid with a black Amax, how rich was he? "Not even with me. Never having to a write for a sad magazine in you're life again. Never having to work ever, just spending millions of dollars and a hot husband. Dream life don't you think Suzie?" he asked. I HATE being called Suzie, and he knew it. "I'd veto that idea," I said with a smile on my face. I would rather die then become Paul Slater's trophy wife. "Come on, this party's getting boring." He said leading me away from the bar ant to the exit. "Paul, I've got a job I'm supposed to be doing!" I snapped. Not that this party would miss me, but this job's like my dream job. I mean why else was I so excited about it when I first got it. After realizing how boring a life of a lawyer acutely is! And trust me it is boring! "Oh, come on Suzie. Forget writing about some boring party." Paul complained, "I want to hear what the hell happened to our dear Jesse".

Fun. So I just let Paul drag me out, Prada just managed to give me a gift bag. Talk about desperate, they give me a gift and I write about their party as if it's the party of the century. Usually doesn't work with me.

"Why don't guests get goodie bags?" Paul asked as we sat in his Mercedes S.U.V, which he seemed to be driving. Don't billionaires have chauffeurs, Paul didn't. "They're not goodie bags," I said opening the bag to prove my point. A Prada manicure set, A Prada handbag (Lucky me, not.) oh and a subscription to a years worth of Vogue. WHY COULDN'T IT BE HARPERS! Miriam must be ecstatic!

Finally Paul pulled up by a HUGE mansion on Park Avenue.

"Coming?" Paul called throwing the keys to his car at a boy about 16 in uniform in front of the house. "Em, yeah."I said following him to the door.

God this mansion was REAL big. An elderly lady opened the door and let us in. The lobby was HUGE, and there were huge antique paintings all over the wall and rich carpet that my sling backs were sinking into. There was a huge staircase with a golden banister. Really loud rap music was being played upstairs. Did Paul have a child? "Yo, Paul you got me the MTV tickets?" a mini version of Paul asked running down the stairs. If that was Paul's son, why did he call his father by his first name? "Oh, Suze this is Jack. Jack, Suze. Jacks my brother, you've met" said Paul ignoring Jacks question and walking into another room, leaving Jack and me. OHMIGOD! Jacks Paul's little brother whom I taught to swim and face his mediator powers! God, he must be 15 now, adorable little Jack. "I remember you. You're the one who taught me about the mediator power thingy." He grinned shaking my hand. I'd given up on the mediating thing after Jesse had left. Thank god Jack hadn't! "Yaah, it's moi. MTV awards. My brothers getting one. Brad Ackerman." I said remembering Dopey going on about this MTV award he was getting this year. "Oh My God, you're brothers Brad Ackerman! That must rock! Can I meet him?" Jack begged. Whoa, Brad had worshipers. I know for a fact his music is dreadful. "Paul dated Brad's wife and knew brad!" Jack exclaimed. Too excited. Kelly Ackerman is a NOBODY! Brad Ackerman is a NOBODY! Why can't the music industry see that?

"Look kiddo, when I agreed for you to come and live with me, I didn't mention you could make guests life crap. Now just get out of my sight, or you go to Spain to our Madres villa. Clear!" Paul said in a bored voice handing me a dirty martini. OHMIGOD, how did he know that I adore Martinis? Well everyone knows that, I once wrote an article about the beauty about Martini for the New York Times. But that was like years ago, no if I remember clearly, to be exact it 4 years ago. So I must have been 22, living with Jesse. I wonder if Jesse found a girl as unique as me?

Ha, not in a million years. Oh, wait he's probably already lived that amount. Survived the American Civil war and seen it become a book and film (Gone with the wind). But hey, as much as I hate to admit the fact, if Jesse was to return to me I would happily keep him.

"Well, later Suze. Personally I don't get what you see in Mr. I'm too good for everyone. Don't whatever you do, get too serious with him. He's a player. Never forget these words. Oh, Pauline my friend you're brother in laws going to be THE Brad Ackerman. Glad to be your brother, trust me I am."

"Jack get lost or I'll punch your nose in. Clear" Paul interrupted poor Jack.

Who could blame poor Jack being threatened constantly. I've so got to introduce him to Brad. And Pauline seems like a nice name to replace Paul.

Pauline Slater, ha Jack has got a real got imagination. If I do ever date Paul I've got to do something about the way he treats poor jack.

"Jack darling, why don't you join us." I asked, just to see the reaction of Paul's face. Oh, and trust me he looked annoyed. Like he wanted Jack to suddenly be destroyed. Oh, and angry with me for ruining our make out session. Not that I'll ever forget what happened on his bed in one of our shifter lessons … the time with the hells angel. I should have soo told Jesse.

"What free pay per view. You're generous Suze." Paul said sarcastically glaring at poor Jack. WHAT! Paul's still got his dirty mind. Jesses once punched him for thinking dirty things about him and me.

"Sure, let's sit in the indoor Jasmine garden." Said Jack leading us into a different room. Paul had decided to turn down the music. Not that I could blame him it was really loud. The indoor jasmine garden was a huge tearoom, with jasmine growing around these pillars that were around a huge table. The seats were all cushioned, I quickly sat down next to Jack as a maid walked in carrying a tray of herbal tea.

"So, Paul got out the Harry Winston yet?" Jack asked throwing his tea all over a pillar and getting out a bottle of brandy. God, didn't Paul notice the missing alcohol. "Jack, what's happened to the sweet 4 year old boy I knew?" I asked locking his gaze with mine. Ha, can't escape now! He just stared back with a smirk on his face. "That Jack grew up, Sugar." He said. God he was a replica of his brother. Not that I knew what Paul was like when I was 15. But I knew him when he was 16 and he was acting like Jack was now. He needed his parents, look at Paul he may be a jerk, but at least he was with his parents till he was 17.

"You still do the mediator thing?" I asked him.

"Do you, no. You become a freaking journalist you don't help ghosts anymore. So why should I? He demanded getting angry.

"You're turning into your brother. That's not a good thing, did he ever tell you why I never dated him?" I asked back

Jack just shook his head, forgetting his anger.

"Because he became a self obsessed boy, like you Jack. Now look at him" I replied. Paul walked in and we both stared at him. God he was hot when he looked confused. Well at least I'd got rid of his brothers annoying attitude. And Paul had changed; he'd become hotter. Oh and learned how to run a huge shipping business and still be an investment banker.

"Bye Jack, Bye Paul." I said kissing Paul's lips and pulling away just when was about to grab my waist. I winked at him and walked away. Play hard to get! Especially for the boy, you think you love! WAIT DID I SAY I LOVE PAUL SLATER! Oh no!!

Chapter 2. Welcome back Paul!

"SUZY!" I awoke to see CeeCee peering down at me. What now?? I mean I had a perfect night with Paul, well I realized he might just be the guy for me. So what's wrong with CeeCee now? "Darling, what's up? If you want this months rent just speak to my accountant. Oh and ask him if the money I've invested in that hotel doubled the dollars in my bank." I said with a yawn getting up. Wait, rent week was next week. I NEED to get a place of my own, I'm 27 and can't rely on my best friends to provide me a roof over my head when I've got a load of money stashed in my American express. Luckily for me, my accountant is Gina (One of my other best friends) yes my surfer best friend became an accountant. Gina's always tells me to invest my money in stuff so I've always got lots more dollars in the bank. I LOVE GINA!

Oh, and I get all my designer gear from the magazine, and party's. So I've just got to pay the tiny rent. Oh, and foods provided. My life rocks.

"You're fired!" CeeCee screamed throwing me the Post. Which had a cover of Paul and me in his Mercedes with one next to Jesse. The title was "He tried to kill her, and assault her!" I quickly opened it, to reveal an interview on Jesse. About me! Yes, first of all Jesse had become a Broadway singer for a Texas cowboy musical, and he was now famous. I know, I thought he was doing a more complicated version of U.S history. Then there was a full story about my life (being the sister of Brad Ackerman), oh and the Foe de gras.

Jesse had said that, I quote. "Suze was a great girl. She was great at understanding people; Paul is just a rich playboy who mistreated Suze from the start. He assaulted her when she was 17 and forced her to come to him and do things when he pleased. He's made a habit of blackmailing her."

OHMIGOD!! What have I ever done to Jesse, em NOTHING! So why the hell has he just ruined my life! Then it went on about my journalism career and Paul's assets, and Ohmigod, he's one of the top 30 richest people in this world! Oh and the hottest! God how did I ever choose Jesse over him! But Paul probably hates me now, so bye bye any chance of Paul and Suze. And just when I thought I might have loved him!

"Paul Slater! You left that party for him. You're boss rang you're fired. Oh and you're lawyers coming over at 10. God honey, you're a billionaire. Well you've already got all that money in your account. So will you move in with him?" CeeCee asked flopping down on my bed. NO WAY AM I LEAVING THIS ULTRA COOL APARTMENT FOR PAUL'S FLAT. Billionaire? I'm not about to marry Paul. Oh and great mike (my old colleague and ex.) the stupid lawyer is coming. With his smug, you shouldn't have dumped me face. GREAT!

That's when I started crying and fell on to CeeCee, who seemed shocked and hugged me. We stayed like that for ages. "Darling, Paul still loves you." Said CeeCee. This resulted to more crying, because Paul had loved me, but being me I'd kept gazing at Jesse and imagining our kids starting kindergarten. My kids with Paul would most probably be spoilt brats, who either become daddy's plastic girls. Or boys you really want to make out with. Better than kids running around trying to be cowboys.

"I'm going to go and make you some coffee and you're going to put on something designer and then we're going to talk to Mike. Then find you an ultra sleek apartment, I can't have you and Paul doing naughty things with Adam junior trying to sleep." Said CeeCee giving me one last hug and walking out. She was right; I had to move out, as soon as possible. Not because of what Paul and me might do, because that's not going to happen. Oh why did Jesse do this to me? I showered and got into a yellow Alexander McQueen dress. Brushing my hair took forever. By the time I eventually got to the kitchen, I realized my mistake. I should have never got out of bed. Mike was sitting on a chair; lots of men in black suits were in the lounge and a load more around the kitchen. CeeCee was handing around biscotti and coffee. "Ma'am, I'm Duncan white. From White and Co. we're you're brothers lawyers," said the head man from the kitchen group of men. God, why was Michael writing this down? It's just their names!

"And I'm Michael McLain, from McLain and co. The Slater's lawyers." Said the head lawyer from the lounge. O…. k, and why were these lawyers her. Paul seemed to have many more lawyers then Brad. "Mr. Ackerman wishes to use you as a witness for he was mentioned badly in a report and wishes to sue. The report was issued about you, so we would need you. Your lawyer will not permit this, Ma'am you were a lawyer once, you know what's best. Oh and Mr. Ackerman would like you to know you're nephew Sygun is to be kept with until his mother returns from palm island." Said Duncan bringing forward my nephew who ran to me sucking on a Popsicle, which no doubt CeeCee provided him with. "Auntie suze I saw you in the newspaper. Is the man you were in the car with going to be my uncle?" Sygun asked looking confused. Who was telling him all this B.S. Paul's lawyers just smirked, which really annoyed me. I mean Sygun's all 4, and he's my baby. No one messes with my baby and gets away with it! Not even Harvard graduates.

"I'm sorry Mr. McLain and co., is it really funny to be laughing at a 4 year old when you're acting like mignons for Paul?" I questioned glaring at them. This cheered sygun up and he went of in search of Adam junior.

"Tell my darling brother. I see him every thanksgiving, that's more then enough time spent together, I don't want to see him at court. I'm not a witness" I said simply grabbing a cup of coffee. Ha, you tell them girl! I'm fed up of Brad thinking the whole world evolves around him. Not that you can blame him, imagine living with Kelly Prescott! Living hell! Luckily Sygun doesn't have to suffer; when he's not with his nanny he's with me. So he doesn't have to bare his "Mommy". I've also begged mom and Andy to disown Kelly and brad so far it hasn't worked.

"Miss. Simons please reconsider, there is a lot of money in this for you." Duncan protested running his hand through his thick gray hair. His bushy gray eyebrows were wiggling. He knew that if he didn't persuade me, Brad would fire him. And he knew I knew the consequence of his failure.

"Please leave Mr. White. You know the exit." I said politely walking to my room and slamming the door. Trying to say leave me alone, I don't care.

Then I fell on to my bed. God, a girl needs her beauty sleep!

I woke up to the noise a masculine voice calling my name. And god his aftershave smelt good. I turned to see Paul freaking Slater by my bed nudging me. But I wasn't going to talk to him, whom did he think he was sending his nerdy lawyers to me.

"Mommy I'm tired!" Sygun moaned falling on to my bed. Mommy?

Paul and me both stared at him. "Sygun darling you're moms Kelly," I reminded him. He just shrugged and fell asleep on my laps. Sygun was such a cutie pie. Kelly and Brad didn't deserve him. I mean look at me, I really want a baby, but I don't have one. They've got one they don't want; it's called helping one another out.

"My lawyers weren't happy with your behavior, sweetheart," said Paul in a teasing way.

"You're law firm didn't scare me Paul, you ever send them to me again I'll call the cops, and you'll rot in jail." I said in a matter of fact way.

"Really, they're going to arrest me, like you said I have a whole law firm. Not likely darling," said Paul removing Sygun's head from my lap and dragging me up. His lawyers are a bunch of meatheads, like I hadn't realized! "I've got a proposition for you," he said leading me out of my room and into the kitchen. On that table was a key that he held up to me. "You're on fifth honey, I'm selling it for a kiss," he said throwing the key at me. OHMIGOD, Paul Slater had bought me my dream house.

"How much Paul!" I demanded, I could at least pay 75 of it

"900,999. I owe it to you. I did get you fired darling." He reminded me.

Well now he put it that way, it's different all together!

So I kissed him softly. "Lets see it then," I said wrapping a yellow silk scarf around my neck. He nodded and led me out to his black limo and gave the address to the chauffeur. Yeah, our kids would be spoiled. Not that Paul and me are having kids. I'm just saying if we did. Which we are not, because I don't seem to be angry at Jesse about what he did. So, I think I may just still be in love with him. I mean I'm still in love with Jesse, but that whole girlie crush on Paul has still stayed, and Paul just got me an apartment on FIFTH! "Paul, why did you buy me this place?" I asked as the chauffeur opened the door for us and we walked out on to Fifth Avenue, the best place to live. OHMIGOD, and I were so close to Macy's and Bergdorfs.

"Because, Jesse's little interview made me think about the way I treated you back in high school and I thought I had to get you a sorry gift. Prada or Chanel wasn't ideal because I know for a fact you've got a wardrobe full of all designer clothes. But I knew you were staying with the albino and you needed a place of your own," Paul explained, nodding at the doorman who happily let us in. There was a huge lobby and I wanted to walk around, but Paul just led me to the elevator. Which was also huge and mirrored.

"That's the problem with rich girls, you've always got to give them something really expensive, because they've already got everything you're planning to give them." Paul sighed. Ha, he did not just say that! I didn't expect a gift, o.k. I hadn't expected his lawsuit either. But come on, a place on Fifth can hardly be called a GIFT. I mean it's way more than JUST a gift. "I didn't want a gift," I said in a sulky way. He'd referred to me as one of his "rich girls" not the love of his life or future wife.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a MASSIVE apartment, Paul just dragged me in. There was a huge kitchen, all ultra tech, and the fridge was full of Krug and caviar and Campari. The lounge was also really gorgeous with soft couches decorated with huge silk cushions. Then the dining room was also really big, set up with for a dinner party, with Swarovski Champagne flutes and really posh china plates next to SILVER knifes and forks. Then there was an indoor pool in one room and 3 bedrooms all en suite. Oh and a housekeeper, June and her daughter, Jill. Who were both from Mexico, and had short black pageboy haircuts. Oh, and their own maid clothes. They looked adorable. Not as adorable as Paul who had the softest black curls, did I mention his tan was even hotter? Anyway my room consisted of a huge sleigh bed, dressing room, indoor Jacuzzi and A WALK IN WARDROBE! Oh, and the giant plasma screen and a huge balcony.

"Ohmigod Paul this place is just divine. Now all I have to do is get a job. Anyway what's the rent on this place?" I asked flopping on to the bed and taking of my knee length black Jimmy Choo boots. Um, hello an invitation… That Paul chose to ignore and just lean against the wall.

"I've already bought this place, there's no rent honey." He said looking around the room. No rent! Oh, I forgot he's a billionaire! "Please Paul just tell me how much I need to pay per month, or I'll just move back!" I protested. There's NO way I'm going to live in a place where there's no rent! "It's 7,000, hence why you don't want to pay." Paul said tapping on the wall looking bored, and god he looked irresistible. Why he didn't make a move on me I don't have a clue, because I know for a fact the way I'm sitting is supposed to be irresistible, it said so in Cosmo.

"I do want to pay. Thank you Paul!" I squealed running up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. God, his aftershave smelt luscious!

If I thought he was going to start kissing me passionately, I was so wrong.

He just stood there, and there's me just going, em didn't you once really want me to be all over you? God, I'm not desperate or anything, but this guy is really HOT! "So, you with anyone?" I asked casually

That's when it happened; I mean he KISSED ME, Suze Simons!

And you know with the sleigh bed just next to us…

The next thing I knew Paul had pinned me down, not that I didn't want this to happen because I was just sitting there moaning, while he kissed my neck. Oh and burning with lust, NOT love.

Later on I remember thinking

"That has to be the best night of my life. The night I got the two things I wanted most in the world!"

And trust me, It was.

SURPRISE!!

"Woke up sleeping Beauty!" I turned to see Paul reading the New York Times. Flashback Suze, oh yeah Paul got me this ace apartment, I have a maid and housekeeper. Oh, and I have Paul! Yeah life rocks! Oh, and a painting by the PICASSO about my head hanging on the wall, oh life rocks.

I'm 27, with a hot boyfriend, an apartment on FIFTH! And, I don't have to go to work on a Wednesday morning. I don't need Harpers; I've got enough in the bank to keep me going for like 5 years.

"It's not my fault, I was sleepy. Like you'd care." I grinned snatching his newspaper from him. "Breakfast?" he asked as June the housekeeper bought in two cups of latte and like 5 plates of pastries and muffins that looked irresistible. "No, I cant consume so many carbs, I JUST eat fruit for breakfast." I said resting my head on his rock hard chest. God he had strong abs. "Yeah well I think you burned enough of last night…" said Paul handing me a small cherry pastry, when I refused he put it in my mouth.

And god did it taste luscious, who cares about damned carbs?

"O.k. that's enough Paul, if you haven't realized yet girls can't transform fat into muscle. Now I can't have lunch. Thank you very much!" I snapped, but hello it's hard to be mad at such a hot guy! Who's now kissing you, and trust me he smells delicious! Oh and I found out what aftershave he wears, Pour Homme, by Gucci. O.k. well that's the one Alex wore.

Then when Paul and me were getting serious a woman walked in.

"PAULO!! Why you do this to me!!" She demanded. I just stared at her your typical blonde bimbo. Blonde long hair, BOTOX , a implants and designer clothes

Who the hell was she, that's when I recognized her, Halley Boston. A pop star that all this girls cooed over and went "I want to be like her when I'm older." OHMIGOD! Paul was dating her. God I hated him.

That's when I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on and ran out.

Unfortunately, outside there were the hungry paparazzi.

"Miss Simons, did you know about Halley Boston!"

"Is it true that Mr. Slater is planning to buy you a country."

"Are you with Mr. Slater for his money?"

"Did he really assault you?"

God I hated the paparazzi. I just blocked them away mentally and hailed a cab and gave CeeCee's address. Wait; did I really want to be here?

"No, please take me to J.F.K," I said to the cab driver who nodded and turned the cab around and we sped of to the airport. I needed to go back to California, sweet, sunny Carmel, that was the one place I could get my emotions into place. I purchased a first class ticket; thankfully I had my American Express on me.

When I sat on the plane I realized I had tears in my eyes.

All those years ago Slaski had been right, I should have never met/hooked up with Paul.

(O.k, we have a flashback next. But i need 5 or more reviews if you want the next chapter.

Or you don't get to read what happens to Jesse.

Sorry Bellas ciao ciao. )


End file.
